


Fanart: A long way from now

by qwonn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil Arc, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwonn/pseuds/qwonn
Summary: atsumu and hinata video-calling each other in their second week apart. it's hard, but they make it work.(AtsuHina Exchange gift for croissantbleu)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Fanart: A long way from now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantbleu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantbleu/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190380502@N04/50387354972/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> i wuv atsuhina sm.....hope the prompter likes this!


End file.
